A Slap and a Spank
by BuzzCat
Summary: Rumple is up to his impish tricks and Belle won't have it. But when she fights back, he isn't pleased. Walks a line between light smut and cute fluff. First OUAT fic, so be nice! Not going to be continued. 100% Rumbelle. I apologize for misspellings!


Rumple slowly spun his wheel. Belle was cleaning the drapes across the hall, leaning high off the ladder. He stood and walked over,

"Again?" he asked. Belle pulled at the nailed cloth.

"Well, you said you'd get used to the first. Time to get used to the second." She said, tugging at the heavy fabric.

"And will I have to catch you this time?" he asked, already holding up his arms. Belle laughed,

"No, I don't think—" Just then, she pulled too hard and her foot slipped. But this time, she clutched the fabric hard, clinging like a cat to it. She let go of the curtain with one hand and reached into her bodice, retrieving a long-bladed knife. She dug it into the curtain and removed her other hand, slowly dragging the knife through the fabric and landing lightly on her feet. _A performance reminiscent of a pirate,_ thought Rumple. Sunlight streamed through the slit. She turned to Rumple, grinning like a fool. Rumple stared at her, his muddy eyes unable to believe what he'd seen. His sweet, innocent Belle… wore nothing beneath her dress. When she'd clung to the curtain, she'd failed to notice that her dress covered nothing from the bottom, and that Rumple's position had put him in the prime place to look straight up it. He couldn't quite tear his eyes away from this woman with her flushed cheeks and eyes sparkling in triumph.

"You must be a very rich woman." He said. Belle turned to him,

"Why would you say that?" she asked. He grinned his most lecherous grin and said,

"You seem to have invented the first ever invisible chemise." Belle blushed the brightest crimson he'd ever seen,

"I was doing laundry yesterday, and they aren't dry yet. It's not like I have too many a chemise." She said. Rumple clapped his hands and giggled like a maniac.

"I'll have to make sure they don't try any time soon. And I think you need to clean the rest of the drapes. Careful to lift those legs high." He said. Belle glared furiously and began walking away. A sudden wind blew through the room, blowing straight up her skirt and making it fly around her head. Rumple couldn't stop grinning as he watched her peach-shaped bum shift as she tried to force her skirt down. Shapely legs he hadn't even known she had suddenly had his unwavering attention.

Belle finally managed to push her skirt down as Rumple let the wind die. She turned around and marched straight to him, smacking him soundly across the face. Rumple's head flew sideways and Belle was shaking a finger in his face,

"No. You get away with quite a bit, Rumplestiltskin, but here I draw the line. No." She shook the finger for emphasis. Rumple stared at her. He'd just been treated like a wayward puppy! He'd never have believed a girl with such a sweet disposition could hold such fire. But as he watched, her fire died down as she seemed to realize that she'd just slapped the most powerful villain in the land. And had not yet escaped. He glared at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes,

"That… was a mistake." He grabbed her arms tightly and hauled her to the nearest chair. Sitting down, he flipped her over his knee, pushed her skirts up, and delivered three quick, stinging spanks to her bare bottom. Belle was too shocked to do more than gasp in pain. He picked her up and planted her solidly on her feet. Her face glowed red and her curly hair was even more mussed than normal. She was beautiful. Rumple grinned at her,

"One slap to the master and three spanks to the servant seems equal, no?" he squealed in glee. Belle shook her head and stalked out of the room with as much dignity as she could muster. It was disturbing to realize that his hand slapping her bare bum was an entirely pleasurable experience. Rumple tried very hard to ignore how the feel of her flesh beneath his palm had sated the carnal monster within.

But a monster sated will soon be hungry again…


End file.
